


Cupid

by trashyfroggy



Series: growth [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Hinata Shouyou Being an Idiot, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Protective Tsukishima Kei, Yamaguchi Tadashi is a Good Boyfriend, Yamaguchi Tadashi is a Good Friend, but a cute idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashyfroggy/pseuds/trashyfroggy
Summary: “And it can be a double date if you want it to be, Hinata. You know, you just have to get the guts to finally say something to him. He’s a boy, he’s stupid about these things.” Tadashi adds as they walk out of the cafeteria onto the lawn.“But I’m a boy. Why can’t I be allowed to be stupid about these things. And you’re a boy. Besides, wasn’t it Stingyshima who kissed you first? You’re being a, uh, hippo, ummm, a hippo...” Tadashi waited for him to find the word. It was a fifty-fifty shot he might end it with “-potomus” but you never knew with Shouyou....Or A weekend in the life of beloved sweetheart Yamaguchi Tadashi, as he tries to get his boyfriend to be more sociable and his best friends to just date already.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: growth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807306
Comments: 43
Kudos: 504





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In which Tadashi is tired, Hinata is Hinata, and Tsukki is actually a very sweet boyfriend if you only get to know him.
> 
> I wrote this listening to Cupid by Ryan Beatty.  
> 

The air in his bedroom is cold in the morning, but his sheets are soft and warm. They’re far too addictive, serving as protection from the cold around him.

Yamaguchi knows logically that if he doesn’t scrounge up the will to get ready, blink his eyes a little more harshly and allow his blankets to slip down from his chest as he sits up, that he will surely be late again. He tries not to care, snuggling deeper into his mess of pillows. A loud, hateful, series of pings playing from his phone, which fully conscious Yamaguchi had so deviously placed on his desk, far enough away that he would have to get up to shut it off, remind him that he absolutely has to care. Morning Yamaguchi despises fully awake Yamaguchi.

There’s a corner in Yamaguchi’s neighborhood that's practically equidistant from Tsukkishima and Yamaguchi’s homes. When they were very young, they made an agreement to meet there at seven fifteen each morning, so that they could walk to school. As Tadashi grew up, and had to stop relying on his mom to wake him, and as sleep became more precious than gold after hitting puberty, Tadashi found the time of their meeting to be a little more flexible. At this point in their second year, he was usually out of his house by seven twenty usually, which, he considered to be quite the accomplishment, even if it did piss off Tsukki a little, who had somehow maintained his punctuality through the years.

At some point during their first year, Tsukki had decided to just start walking directly to Tadashi’s home, seeing at what point in the four blocks from their corner they might meet. It had become a game of sorts, if Tadashi was early by some miracle, and even beat Tsukki to the corner, Tsukki would let him stop at Shimada Mart and buy him whatever kind of gummies he wanted. Tadashi sometimes wondered if he was being trained, rewarded with treats and such like a puppy, but he truthfully didn’t care very much. The gummies were good.

Today, he sees Tsukki’s tall physique and the reflection of his glasses just a block before their corner, and silently curses himself for it. Shimada had recently restocked dinosaur shaped gummies that he knew Tsukki would like, just for the sake of their shapes. Then, he might’ve gone off talking about how the shapes were inaccurate, and how they should’ve at least tried to get the basic features right if they were going to make them, and then Tadashi would be buried in dinosaur facts he knew Tsukki learned through a variety of documentaries.

Tadashi likes knowing that secretly, Tsukki is kind of a geek. He enjoys when Tsukki talks and rants to him, partially because it’s a little rare and he gets to listen to the soft drone of Tsukki’s morning voice, and partly because it makes him feel special. He knows he’s the only one Tsukki will really talk to about these stupid, insignificant things, and it makes him blush a little.

The blushing isn’t new, and, Tadashi guesses, neither is the ability to do something about it. If they’re counting from the day that Tsukki finally kissed him, it’s been a little less than a year that they’ve been together. Tadashi sometimes still gets a little awestruck when he realizes that, yes, the urge to grab Tsukki’s hand, or lean in for a kiss is finally okay to act on.

“Tadashi?” Tsukki’s voice draws Yamaguchi out of his thoughts, as he realizes that he’s walked past him, completely zoned out.

“Oh, sorry Tsukki! I’m, uh, still tired. Always tired.” Tsukki looks good today. Tadashi thinks that most mornings, and most evenings, and at night, too. But it’s true. He never looks like he tries, but he always looks put together. The school uniform fits him like it’s made of entirely different, high end fabric and fitted specifically for him,and though Yamaguchi knows it’s technically the same dreary thing he manages to pull on every morning, it feels unfair that Tsukishima gets to look so good.

Tsukki just hums in response and pulls out his phone and airpods, and offers one to Yamaguchi. Tadashi loves Tsukki’s airpods. He thanks God, Allah, Zeus and whatever Apple employee invented them almost daily. Before, Tsukki would either wear his big headphones, and Yamaguchi would have to walk next to him, hesitant to talk or bother him in any way, or he would wear wired earbuds and offer one to Tadashi, and he would walk awkwardly side by side, for fear of it falling out if he made a wrong move. Airpods gave Tadashi the freedom to walk, skip, trip, and stumble to his heart's content, and they left him and Tsukki with one open ear each, pointing at eachother, to talk if they wanted to.

“You shouldn’t spend all your time on those games then, Tadashi. We both know you finished the homework early last night. You could have slept at, like, nine if you wanted to.” Tsukki’s voice has a tone to it that Yamaguchi likes whenever he scolds him, but Yamaguchi tries to not dwell too hard on that fact.

“I wasn’t even playing games yesterday though! Hinata texted me saying there was some sort of emergency, and then so I called him because I really thought he finally broke his body or something! It was scary, Tsukki!”

“And did he?”

“What?”

“Did Shouyou’s small body finally, inevitably, cease to be able to support his massive head?”

Tadashi feels himself pouting before he sees Tsukki’s smirk. It doesn’t really matter what it is, even in conversations like these without much if a point, Tsukki almost always wins. “...No. He took home Kageyama’s French book instead of his own English book and was having a mental breakdown over not understanding a word.”

Tsukki snickers. “Idiot.”

Tadashi smiles, but he doesn’t know what to say after that, so he shoves his hands in his pockets and stares longingly at Shimada Mart next to him as they pass it. A year ago, maybe even six months ago, he would have laughed along with Tsukki. He still did sometimes. But, Hinata was nice to him. He always would help Yamaguchi with anything he needed as best as he could. And he always let Yamaguchi talk about Tsukki and listen to him whine about stupid things, even if he didn’t fully understand why Yamaguchi was dating him in the first place.

Yamaguchi felt the same way about Hinata’s long, strangely worded ramblings about Kageyama. Hinata talked about him the same way he talked about volleyball, with a lot of hope and excitement. Yamaguchi didn’t see why Hinata was so set on dating the setter, who was, in Tadashi’s opinion, bland and angry. But he liked Kageyama well enough, and he liked how much Hinata liked him, especially.

For a really long time, Tadashi had Tsukki and only Tsukki. He poured his entire heart into their friendship, and worshiped him like a God. And though he still does pour his heart into their relationship and still at times finds himself very devoutly worshipping him, he also finally has people to love in different ways, friendships that just work so differently than his and Tsukki’s. It feels good, but also still foreign, to walk to class with Hinata, or to have Tanaka slap him on the back in the hallway, to receive his weekly “how are you?” text from Suga, to have Yachi put his hair in pigtails and blush on his nose while they watch cheesy dramas together.

Tadashi was pretty sure Tsukki liked Yachi in his own quiet way, still kept in touch with the old third years from time to time too, tolerated Tanaka and Nishinoya well enough, and even though Hinata and he rarely saw eye to eye (because of their 20 cm difference in height), Tsukki had matured a lot in the past year and a half, and they rarely fought very much. Even Kageyama and Tsukki had been able to get past some of their problems in the past year, and realize that they had somewhat similar interests.

Still, while Tadashi enjoys finally having places to be on Friday nights besides his or Tsukki’s living rooms, Tsukki isn’t one for much change. And so, every weekend, Tadashi faces the painful internal battle of feeling as if he’s betrayed Tsukki as he lets Tanaka hand him a beer, or lets Yachi try out eyeliner on him, or he feels pouty and irritable as he watches yet another documentary about bugs or some shit with Tsukki.

“What do you wanna do tonight? There’s no practice today because Ukai has a date I think.” Tadashi giggles at the thought of their coach in a suit and tie.

“I dunno. Kageyama mentioned something about going to a movie with him and Shouyou. But…” Tadashi perks up at this. Tsukki rarely brings these things up himself.

“Yes. Yessss. We should do that. As, you know, a favor to them. Hinata’s crush is actually starting to affect his studying. Not that he was doing much before, but, y’know.” Tadashi remembers how the night before, Hinata had recounted to him over the phone how during class Kageyama had kept grinding his teeth with frustration, and that before Hinata knew it, he’d zoned out so hard on Kageyama’s jawline that the entire period had passed.

“I don’t want to help you play matchmaker Dashi. Not my thing. You know that if you get involved with their problems, their lack of collective braincells is contagious.”

Tadashi grins at the nickname. “Shhhhhhhhh. We’re going. You were the one who told me in the first place that Kageyama was having confusing feelings about Hinata. You shouldn’t have said anything. You know I’m a romantic.”

“Your taste in movies tells me that much. But I feel like there’s a law prohibiting you from saying or doing anything based on criminalizing information given to you by a boyfriend. You’re violating it.” They’re only a block away from school now, and they can see students walking into the gates. Tadashi knows that if he’s going to get his way, he has to do it now, because this conversation will definitely end the second they step onto school grounds. Tsukki doesn’t like to talk about their relationship much around strangers. While the team knows and their families do, Tsukki doesn’t really see how it’s anyone’s business.

“One, that law is for married couples and it’s about admitting to a crime. I don’t have a ring or a warrant for mu arrest out, Tsukishima Kei. Two, my taste in movies is great. It’s not my fault that your heart is stone and you don’t cry during A Walk to Remember. Three, if you agree to come out tonight, I’ll forfeit my next movie pick and I’ll uh,” Tadashi blushes so hard he can feel it in his fingertips, but still somehow manages the courage to grab Tsukki’s hand, get on his tippy toes and whisper in his ear, “give you head while we watch it.”

Just like that, he’s won, and he knows it. He deattaches himself from Kei and all but skips into the school, leaving a blushing and amused Tsukishima behind.

…

Yamaguchi stands in line in the cafeteria at lunch time. The day had been mostly uneventful, but he desperately needs some sort of caffeine if he’s going to make it through his next period study hall without falling asleep. If he’s lucky, and the first years with classrooms closest to the cafeteria haven’t yet bought them out, there will be cold brew or americanos available. If not, he’d settle for a coke.

“Yamaguchi!” Hinata’s loud, high voice rings through the cafeteria from the door. He runs through the room, weaving through a group of annoyed third years.

“Hey, Shouyou.” Tadashi says when Hinata reaches his side.

“Can I cut with you? Thanks. I forgot to bring a second lunch and I have to beat Kageyama to the lunch table or I owe him a boxed milk.” Truthfully, Tadashi doesn’t understand why they make everything a competition,or why Hinata bothers asking if he’s going to answer for Tadashi anyways. It’s something that would deeply annoy Tsukki, but Tadashi doesn’t really mind. He would have said yes, so it doesn’t really matter.

“So…” Tadashi starts, moving down the line and picking up the very last bottled cold brew they have, “Tsukki told me that you and Kageyama wanted to hang out tonight. Kind of like a double date.”

“Ha! As if Stingyshima would even come. Besides, we’re all just second years. It makes sense to hang out. No dating involved.” Hinata grabs a tray of the daily special and moves towards the counter to pay.

“Tsukki said he’d come. Well, actually, he didn’t say it, but I promise he’ll come.” Tadashi probably blushes a little too hard, because Hinata’s face contorts into confusion, then disgust, until the lady at the register clears her throat for him to notice that it’s his turn.

“And it can be a double date if you want it to be Shouyou. You know, you just have to get the guts to finally say something to him. He’s a boy, he’s stupid about these things.” Tadashi adds as they walk out of the cafeteria onto the lawn.

“But I’m a boy. Why can’t I be allowed to be stupid about these things. And you’re a boy. Besides, wasn’t it Stingyshima who kissed you first? You’re being a, uh, hippo, ummm, a hippo...” Tadashi waited for him to find the word. It was a fifty-fifty shot he might end it with “-potomus” but you never knew with Shouyou.

“You’re being a hippocryte!” Close enough, Tadashi figured.

“I’m a boy, too, Hinata. I’m stupid about these things. But, once he finally did, and I realized that if I had mustered the courage to do it earlier, that we could have been together for a long time before, I regretted not doing it. You and Kageyama could dodge this conversation until graduation. But you’re the one who wanted more.”

Hinata pouts. “Yeah, well, I dunno. I’m-”

Tadashi blinks twice as he watches Hinata run at full speed, balancing his tray of food as he goes. He scans the lawn, and finds Kageyama doing the same from the opposite side, but a beat too late. By the time Tadashi reaches the table, Kageyama is grumbling as he gets up to buy Hinata whatever treat they’d wagered.

Tsukkishima, of course, is seated in his spot, already opening up his bento box. He gives Tadashi his signature, small, quick, private smile that Tadashi knows is reserved just for him as he sits down next to him, and pulls out his own lunch from his bag.

Hinata is somehow simultaneously grinning to himself, scarfing down food, and catching his breath in a way that doesn’t seem humanly possible. Just looking at him makes Tadashi lose some of his appetite.

“So, what time do you want to meet tonight?” Tadashi’s surprised to hear Tsukki’s voice from next to him, addressing Hinata.

“Well, the movie’s at eight, so we could just meet at the theatre and then go get food after. Or we could meet early and get food before. We should ask Kageyama. He’s good at time and stuff. “ Hinata shrugs.

“Time and stuff,” Tsukki mouths silently to Tadashi with more sarcasm than Tadashi could fathom coming from silence. Tsukki has a way of making such a straight face that it has to be satire of some sort. Tadashi grins.

“Let’s just meet at the theatre at eight, then. It’s not fun to have already eaten when you go to a theatre, cuz then you can’t have the snacks and stuff,” Tadashi says.

“Oooh, right. Mmkay then.” He looks up as Kageyama arrives, placing a bottle of strawberry milk in front of Hinata.

“They ran out of banana. I dunno how you drink this shit Hinata. It’s an insult to real milk.” Kageyama sits down to finally eat his own food. Hinata just sticks his tongue out.

“We’re gonna just meet at the theatre tonight, Kageyama. So we’ll see you guys there, I guess.” Tsukki sounds a little too tortured, and so Tadashi kicks at his leg lightly under the table. “Yeah, uh, it’ll be fun.”

“Sure. They keep making Jurassic Park movies, and they get worse every time, but Hinata is dead set on this one” Kageyama says after swallowing.

“I know! They have to learn when to stop. I kind of want to see it just to make fun of how bad it’s going to be.” Tsukkishima is loudly passionate and opinionated on few things in life, and they’ve just hit the topic of one of them. Tadashi decides to tune out of a rant he’s heard before and focus on getting as much caffeine into his system as possible. He’s deathly afraid of his study hall supervisor, and she has a reputation for embarrassing kids who fall asleep in front of the entire class. Tadashi might rather choke than that happen.

He’s in the middle of panicking silently, imagining being scolded loudly and called a lazy student. Being told that-

“-CHRIS PRATT CAN NEVER BE TOO OLD! How dare you, BAkageyama?!” Hinata’s voice rings loudly, but the sound of the first bell swallows it up quickly.

Tsukkishima packs his things up quickly, but he waits for Tadashi to step out of his daydream for a second, and get up and put away his lunch. “So,” He says, like it’s a sentence, as he walks next to Tadashi towards the library.  
“So.” Tadashi says back, also like it’s a sentence.

“We get off at 2:50. No practice.”

Tadashi just hums in response.

“Wanna come over? I’ll even play your animal island game if you want. Nobody’s gonna be home this weekend, unless Akiteru decides to come over for no reason.”

It’s tempting. Even with his new surge of energy from the caffeine, Tadashi feels the slow pull of exhaustion in the back of his mind. He wants nothing more than to climb up into Tsukki’s big queen bed, with the blue comforter and his head on Tsukki’s warm chest, listening to the background, soothing noise of animal planet or national geographic or something luring him to sleep.

“Okay. I’m tired. Your house is closer anyways.” He grins up at Tsukki.

“You need to sleep better Dashi. I swear to God you’re gonna drive yourself to insanity soon. You’re okay to go to class?” Tsukki’s voice is mostly flat, but Tadashi know how to pick up on his concern.

“Yes. But…” He decides to pull at his boyfriend’s concern a little.

“What, Dashi?”

“I don’t think I can walk home. You might have to carry me. I’m just. Soooo tired, Tsukki.”

“Ha. I’d rather just drag you behind me by your feet. You’re not that light.”

“Oh! I see how it is!” Tadashi smiles widely. “For that one, you owe me Shimada snacks on the way home.”

“So you can get even heavier?” Tsukki just smiles when Tadashi hits him for that one. “I’m kidding. I’ll buy you snacks. And, you’re not heavy. You’re very light Tadashi. I’m sure Kageyama could set you if he wanted.”

“You’re gonna be late, sir.”

“I’m ‘sir’ now?” They stop in front of the library where Tadashi’s class will be.

“Yes. A strange man. I don’t know you. First, I’m fat. Then I’m a volleyball for Hinata to smash on the floor. Only strange men would say such things.” Tadashi sticks his tongue out childishly. Maybe Hinata really is rubbing off on him.

“Okay then. Please, don’t accept any snacks I offer to buy you from here on.” Tsukkishima says walking away backwards. “Stranger Danger. That’s like the first rule in the book. And if I seem to be following you home, you know, as a strange man, you may need to run away to a trusted adult.” Tadashi laughs and flips him off, then mentally prepares himself for a class period of boredom and slight anxiety.

But he’s excited for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tsukishima is soft, Yamaguchi is in love, and Hinata is being a dumbass.

“Tadashi.”

Yamaguchi hears the voice but it doesn’t really register. “Hmmmmmm. I didn’t eat pears yesterday.” he hears his own voice mumble back.

There’s soft laughing, and somehow his pillow shakes with it. “Okay, Dashi. That’s good for you. I need you to let me get up now.”

Tadashi just pouts, rubs his head into his pillow, and tries to ease his way back to sleep. He’s just about there, when the hand that he’d barely registered petting his hair was suddenly pushing his head away. 

“Get  _ off _ , you needy baby.” Tsukkishima’s pushing gently, but he’s already woken Yamaguchi up enough for him to push his head back against his hand.

“Why are you so mean?” Tadashi whines. “Just.” He grabs Tsukki’s offending hand with his own. “Let.” He manages to pin his arm down and reclaim his spot. “Me sleep.”

Tsukki shoots him a look. “Do you want me to piss on this bed? You’re the one who wanted a big ass slushie, then made me drink it because you didn’t like the flavor.”

Grumbling, Tadashi picked himself off his boyfriend. “What are you even good for? Having to pee and such. Ugh.” 

“Oh, I’m _ sorry. Truly _ , I forget that I’m not meant to be a biologically functional human being.” 

“Well, what can you do that a pillow can’t?” He calls after Tsukki as he closes the door to the bathroom. 

Even just last year, Yamaguchi rarely would respond to Tsukki’s sarcasm with his own. But he knows that Tsukki loves the confidence Tadashi has gained, and Tadashi likes that Tsukki would only really endure any teasing from him. And he knows that Tsukki secretly likes it when he’s kind of a brat anyways. 

Tadashi’s phone says that it’s only five twenty two, so they have a solid two hours before they’ll have to go, and he’s only been asleep for like an hour and a half. Still, his phone’s screen is crowded with notifications.

The team had been freaking out over Tanaka seeing Coach Ukai with a mystery woman downtown, Yachi had sent him a video of the star from their favorite drama doing a dance challenge, and Suga had reminded him to drink water and take care of his teammates if they were going out. Earlier in the year, during summer break, while on a team-bonding trip, Tanaka and Noya had decided whilst very drunk that they needed to blow their entire bank accounts worth on milk, and fill the hotel jacuzzi with as much of it as they could. Suga had been called to pick them up. Since then, every weekend, Suga would remind Yamaguchi or Enoshita that, as the responsible ones, they should try and restrain their more free spirited members.

Yamaguchi busies himself with responding to each chat, telling the members that as a grown man, it’s good for Coach Ukai to be hanging out with people who aren’t sweaty teenage boys, he laughs at Yachi’s video and asks her to hang out soon, and he tells Suga that he’s well hydrated, but probably won’t be drinking tonight. 

He jumps a little when the mattress dips beneath him as Tsukki sits next to him. “Do you want to change? The uniform is itchy.” Tsukki’s own school clothes have been replaced by a pair of black sweats and a hoodie for some band he liked. 

“Not really. Going home is really unappealing.” Tadashi rests his phone on his chest as he swipes through social media quickly.

“You can just borrow something.”

Tadashi quirks up an eyebrow. “Stop trying to get me naked. Pervert.”

“I’m not trying to get you naked. Well, I mean, it’s cool if you want to, but that's not my point of  _ kindly _ offering you comfortable clothes. And if one of us is a pervert it's not me. I feel like I remember you trying to convince me to go watch a movie in a dirty way this morning.” Tsukki blushes a little, but not as much as Tadashi.

This aspect of their relationship felt pretty natural in action, but talking about it still embarrasses both of them. Tadashi being a naturally needy and cuddly type of person, likes expressing love and being shown love through touch. For being teenage boys and “constantly horny” as Tanaka had so eloquently put it once, Tadashi was happy with how their relationship had progressed in that sense. The initial conversation about it had been incredibly awkward, but they’d been on pretty much the same page from the start, and most importantly, it’d made Yamaguchi feel safe. In some ways, it’d been a big factor in his rise in confidence throughout his highschool career. 

He’d always believed he was ugly and weird looking, and he never really saw people who looked like him in the media, or really even in real life. Add some bullying during formative years, and parents who didn’t really have time to worry about such things, and insecurity was basically certain. But Tsukkishima always makes him feel respected, attractive, worthy. Tadashi knows how hard it is for Tsukki to vocalize these things, but he shows it a lot in how he treats Tadashi’s body like it's precious, like it's a privilege to touch him. 

“Okay,” Tadashi says, trying to leave that last comment unacknowledged. “Can I have your gray joggers? I don’t think any of your other pants would fit.”

As it turns out, the joggers also bunch at his ankles and make him feel pretty small, and the hoodie he steals from Tsukki’s closet hangs about five inches lower than it’s supposed to. 

“I’m kind of offended at how your clothes are treating me. They’re calling me short, Tsukki.”

“You  _ are _ short. But they’re calling you cute.”

“They must speak with an accent then, cuz I didn’t hear them say cute. And I’m taller than average, you’re just built like a Titan.” Honestly, Tadashi did like being in Tsukishima’s clothes. They smelled good.

“You look fine Tadashi.” Tsukki shrugs, plopping himself down on his bed. 

Yamaguchi just rolls up the sleeves of the sweater and follows suit, sitting next to him, leaning on the headboard. Tsukishima has already picked up the control to the tv when he says, “So Enoshita’s been texting me. We’re barely halfways through the season but he’s already trying to scope out potential captains for next year. Ukai, too.”

“Did he ask you?” Tadashi’s kind of surprised at that. While Tsukishima is definitely one of the more level-headed second years, he doesn’t really have much of a nurturing captain vibe. 

“He asked me if I could really imagine Kageyama being nice enough to the classes below to actually lead them. I don’t think I’m much of a captain type. But I did give him my recommendation.”

“So he’s thinking of Tobio. Huh. I’m glad you’re supporting him but it’ll be such a change. I’ll be sad to see the third years go again. Enoshita really is pretty cool.”

“I didn’t recommend Tobio. Can you imagine? He still barely knows how to smile without scaring the first years. He might be skilled and all, but he’s not good with people.”

“Oh. Well, we’ll see, I guess,” Tadashi says, mind already drifting to the show that’s playing on the TV. “We still have time.”

Tsukki pulls Yamaguchi in closer. “Yeah.”

Tadashi can feel Tsukki’s eyes on him, even without moving his own from the TV. “What?”

“You look good in my clothes.”

Tadashi’s heart melts a little, like it always does whenever Tsukishima compliments him. He leans in towards Tsukishima, and lets him close the space between their lips. Kissing Tsukki is like what Tadashi imagines taking uppers must feel like. He feels like he’s floating, or maybe falling, but slowly, and he feels his body start to be immersed in this syrupy feeling, like maybe his blood is flowing slower. It feels so natural, so safe, like he’s being taken care of and nothing bad could ever happen, because this is Tsukki, who’s kissing him, holding him. This is Tsukki who’s  _ always _ taken care of him, Tsukki who loves him, who told Yamaguchi as much. 

Tadashi feels so  _ much _ .

…

An hour and a half later, Tsukki’s grumbling a little bit as he pulls on his shoes. “If they talk during the movie I’m leaving. Even if it’s because they have some sort of romantic revelation and they’re confessing undying love, I’m leaving, and stranding you with them if you don’t move to come with me fast enough. You can walk home with your thumb out and hope that whoever stops isn’t a murderer.”

“And they say chivalry is dead.” Yamaguchi smiles at how much Tsukki really can be like a petulant child while towering over most fully grown adults. “It’s gonna be fun, you’re just too much of a homebody to realize.”

“Go get a jacket before I change my mind about all this.”

“They’re too big. I’ll get swallowed up and you’ll never see me again.”

Tsukishima sighs. “Fine. Do you have everything? We can take my dad’s car.” 

“Fancy. He really left you the keys?”

“I’m the only good driver in this family. He trusts me more than himself.”

Tadshi hums in response, checking his phone after ignoring it purposely for the past hour and a half. There's a very large thread of messages from Hinata, many of them in all caps, a cause for worry if they’d been from anyone but him. 

Hinata: YAMAGUCHI 

Hinata: I’m with Kageyama now

Hinata: LIKE AT HIS HOUSE

Hinata: He keeps offering me drinks? I think he's trying to be nice but it's weird. I might piss myself.

Hinata: I didnt know where to sit so I’m on the floor, and now I know that was the wrong choice because it’s awkward and he’s like looking down at me from his bed. 

Hinata: It’s okay I think we’re leaving now anyways. We have to take the bus. 

Hinata: Why rnt u answering? 

Hinata: UR probably being gross

Hinata: AAAAA i just told Kageyama that you amd Tsukishima r being gross amd he said that ur gonna get pregnant 

Hinata: i don’t think thats how it works

Hinata: Yama

Hinata: IS THAT HOW IT WORKS?

Hinata: I can’t be an UNCLE

Yamaguchi: We’re on our way now too. That’s not how it works. Pay more attention in health class, really, Hinata. 

Tadashi put his seatbelt on, then focused on stealing the aux cord before Tsukishima could notice. Tadashi would say that Tsukki has a better taste in music most of the time, but while driving, he never really gets the  _ vibe _ right. He always plays random soft rock or alternative music that Tadashi can’t sing along to, either for the pitch being too high or low, or for the language being foreign, or simply because he doesn’t know the words. And while Tadashi doesn't consider himself much of a singer, when he’s sitting in the passenger side of Tsukki’s dad’s fancy convertible, with the wind blowing through his hair, and his favorite person next to him, he wants to sing along to the right kind of music for the moment. 

Sza’s voice starts playing through the car’s speakers as Tadashi watches Tsukki lock the door to his house and walk to the car, which Tadashi had started for him. It’s moments like these when Yamaguchi can’t wait for the future. His heart aches with how it feels to watch Tsukki walk towards the car where Yamaguchi waits for him. It’s the smallest moments that get him to imagine, what is this were _ our _ home,  _ our _ car,  _ our _ family. 

It’s too early, still. Maybe in a year, when they have to apply to university, they could talk about living together. Tadashi still pretends sometimes though, whenever he can spend the night, that they’re a little older than they are. That he’s at home in Tsukki’s room, in his bed. It feels like it.

It’s Kendrick Lamar’s verse in the song when Tsukki sits down and starts backing out of the driveway.

“Hey.” Tadashi tells him. His heart is still aching a little bit.

“Hmm?”

“I love you. Thanks for coming with me, Tsukki. I know you don’t really want to come.” It’s awkward to say, but Yamaguchi’s gotten more confident with telling people how he feels.

Tsukishima still blushes a little. “You know, you can tell me when you want me to do things. I know I can be um,” He turns left on their corner. “grumpy, and stuff. But, you’re my favorite. I’d do a whole lot I wouldn’t do on my own for you.”

“I know, Tsukki, I just don’t like making you do things you don’t wanna. It’s no fun unless you’re happy too.”

“I’ll try to have a better attitude, Dashi. But, you have to tell me. Like, I’m not supposed to say, but I’d much rather hear these things from you than from Kageyama who heard from Hinata.”

Tadashi frowns. “Hinata has a big mouth. I didn’t mean much, Tsukki. I was just ranting to him. I just want to spend time with you. That’s all. Sorry, Tsukki.”

“I know. I’ll make more of an effort, okay? Just talk to me. Ask me to come with you instead of just saying you’re gonna go. And.” They come to a stoplight. “If you want to talk to a friend about me, which, I get, I’m not mad about that, just, could it be Yachi or someone who’s not a five foot, loud mouthed, redhead?”

“Okay, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi smiles, and turns up the song. The way Tsukki talks to him makes his heart throb even harder. He feels so grown up. Mature. Loved.

“Do you ever feel like life might never get better than this moment right here? Like I will never be happier than sitting next to you as this song plays and you drive fast, and it’s getting sunset-y outside, and I might just like, explode soon.” Tadashi is sticking his arm out the window and moving it to the beat of the song.

Tsukishima looks at him and smiles, one of the rare, slightly toothy ones that Tadashi will see once in a blue moon. “Not really. I think we’ll keep getting happier and happier, until we start getting sadder and sadder in life, and then we die.” 

“And that’s it? That’s life?”

“Basically.”

“I’m glad we’re in the happier and happier part then.”

“Me, too.”

The song switches to Ivy by Frank Ocean, and Yamaguchi sings along, and Tsukki might have been right, because he just gets even happier, serenading Tsukki with the words, “ _ I thought that I was dreaming, when you said you loved me. _ ” 

“Stop acting cute. I’m gonna crash this car.”

“Because you’re so distracted by me?”

“Because you need sense knocked back into you.”

“So I’ve officially lost it because I’m cute?” Tadashi smiles. 

“You lost it a long time ago, but I’ve tolerated you until you started acting cute.” 

Tadashi just keeps singing. “ _ When we both know that deep down, the feeling still deep down is good.”  _ He shoots Tsukki a cheeky smile.

Tsukki has him start looking out for parking spots, they’re getting close to the theatre now. When his phone starts buzzing with a call from Hinata, Tadashi presses the green button, assuming that him and Kageyama are looking for them.

“Hello?” he greets.

Hinata’s voice is hushed and shaky. “He kissed me. Yamaguchi. He kissed me.”

“WHAT?” Tsukishima shoots him a look but Tadashi just waves him off.

“I know. But it’s bad. I’m scared.”

“What happened? What did he do?”

“He kissed me. And then I asked why would he do that. And then he said he didn’t know. And I said why don’t you know. And then he told me to forget it. And that it was an accident. And he didn’t mean anything. So I said I didn’t like it, because he was being mean. But I did like it. And now he hates me and I’m pretending to pee in the bathroom, but I’m actually calling you. And also I forgot how to breathe.” Hinata rushes his words and sounds panicked.

“It’s okay. You’re fine. Breathe in and out, it’s easy. See, you’re alright.” Yamaguchi tries to sound calming and assuring. “It’s not ruined yet. You’re okay. We just have to fix this somehow. You have to  _ talk _ to him, Hinata.”

“Nonononononono. I’m okay. We can just pretend nothing happened. It’s okay. Right? Right, Yamaguchi? Everything can be normal. Just hurry up and get here so I don’t have to be alone with him. Bye.”

“Hinata, NO!” He’d already hung up.

Tsukishima looked kind of concerned, but also kind of annoyed already. “Let me guess. Big problem. They did something stupid. You think we _ have  _ to do something. Hinata disagrees. They will talk during the movie.”

Tadashi just gives him a miserable look. “Maybe I’ve reached the part of life where I get sadder and sadder. Then die.”

Tsukki climbs out of the car, having found a parking spot while Yamaguchi was on the phone, then he walks around to the other side, where Yamaguchi is still slumped in his seat. He opens the door, letting cold air whip into Yamaguchi’s face. Maybe he should have grabbed that jacket.

“Come on, Superman. Go save the day. Isn’t this what you wanted?”

Yamaguchi scowls. “No. I wanted them to be mature and talk, and stop being so dumb about everything. Instead, they got even dumber.”

“I told you. Minimal amount of brain cells possible to survive.” He helps Tadashi out of the car.

“Maybe we can still go home and watch whatever documentary you wanted.”

Tsukishima laughs, and pulls his arm around Tadashi. “Let’s go get our tickets and find the idiots. I’m sure they need help.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so. I didn't think I'd post this so soon, but we're still in quarantine and I've got a lot of time, and this was pretty self indulgent and fun. I really do feel like Tsukki and Yamaguchi have the softest, sweetest relationship in private, and are comfortable enough to constantly tease eachother. Um, thanks to everyone who left kudos and especially comments, you guys are really sweet and made me more confident to post this, cuz I can't tell if it's any good or not myself lol. I hope you guys like this. Also I don't think Hinata is dumb, even if it comes off that way. I just think he's energetic and doesn't always think things fully through before acting or speaking. Which, I mean, same. Also, I know that the songs I used are in English, but I don't know Japanese music well, and I don't want to seem like I'm stereotyping or not giving them depth. One last thing, this is rated M because there's like very unexplicit discussions of sex because I just think it's realistic for two teenagers in a long term relationship, but the boys are minors and I won't oversexualize them. This is supposed to be more cute than anything lol.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hinata is hyper, Tadashi is scared, Kageyama is angry, Tsukishima is protective, and Akiteru makes a quick appearance.

Tadashi is getting worried that the workers at the movie theatre might think Hinata has some sort of bladder issue. The second Yamaguchi and Tsukishima entered the theatre, Hinata emerged from the bathroom for long enough to walk with them to the concession stand where Kageyama was awkwardly standing. Then, he immediately grabbed Yamaguchi’s wrist and ran back to the bathroom as soon as Tsukishima greeted Kageyama.

There’s someone in the third stall from the right, and Yamaguchi keeps staring at the person’s hairy toes in their sandals as Hinata continues his freak out in person. 

“Did you see him? He looked so  _ normal _ . I hate that. He should be heartbroken. He should be crying because  _ he’s _ the one who screwed everything up. I had a _ plan  _ for once. I was gonna tell him tonight. With  _ words _ and everything. And he thinks he can just kiss me? Like it's no big deal? Ugh. I hate him. I hate him!” Tadashi wondered what hairy toe guy thought of all this.

“Hinata. It’s not over unless you or him say it is. He likes you. He was trying to say he likes you. That’s why he kissed you. Does Tobio really seem like a person who would just kiss someone for no reason?”

“No,” Hinata sniffled. “He’s too awkward to just do that. I didn’t even used to think he like liked people. Like a robot.”

“So, why would he kiss you? If he’s not the type of person to kiss someone and have it mean nothing, why you? You’re his best friend. He knew the risks of kissing you. And he still did it. So what do you think that means?”

“Maybe… maybe it was impulsive. And he really _ didn’t _ mean it.”

“That just means that he felt so much in the moment that he absolutely _ had _ to kiss you. If anything it proves he has strong feelings. What were you guys doing before he kissed you?”

“I dunno. Nothing. I was telling him about this olympic team’s setter and spiker duo that are really cool and then he grabbed me and kissed me.”

“Of course you were.” Yamaguchi heard hairy toes guy rummaging for toilet paper. “Okay, here’s what you do. We go back out there before it gets to be really fucking weird that we’ve been in here for so long. Then, we go watch the movie. You sit next to him and act like things are normal until it's over.”

Hinata gets pale at the thought. “I don’t think I can.”

“You can and you will. You’re a badass. You’re gonna win this okay? You can’t let him beat you.” 

Tadashi sees Hinata nod. “I won’t.”

“So, you wait until the movie’s over and then we can all go get dinner. Me and Tsukki will give you privacy. And then, you have to tell him. That you liked it, but you’re not looking to just be a guy he kisses or kissed or whatever. You tell him how you feel and what you want, okay?”

Hinata looks more uneasy than Yamaguchi has ever seen him, and he’s seen him barf quite a few times. But he also has his look of strength and determination he has when he’s about to slam a volleyball into the ground faster than anyone can see coming. 

“Hinata, I had to do this part too, you know. Yeah, Tsukki was the one who started everything, but I had to tell him what I wanted from him, too. I know it’s scary. And there’s the fear of rejection and losing your best friend. But I promise it’s worth it.”

“You promise I’m not gonna mess everything up?” Hinata asks, taking a deep breath.

“I promise you’re gonna get past everything that happens tonight, and that it’s all gonna be better later no matter how things go. And,” Yamaguchi says, pulling him into a hug, “I’ll be here for you still.”

Hinata grins. “Okay. Let’s go. I can do this.”

…

Hinata apparently could  _ not  _ do it. Tsukishima was great at pretending he knew nothing, even though Tadashi had explained the situation as they walked to the theatre, Kageyama was being quiet and stealing glances at Hinata, but it wasn’t insanely out of the ordinary for him. Hinata was something else. 

He makes Tadashi seriously wonder if Hinata is on some sort of drug. Maybe cocaine with how jumpy and energetic he’s being. The movie’s barely started and Hinata laughs way too loudly at every joke, even the really bad ones, kicking his feet in his chair, even though they’re the reclining ones, and messing with the setting of the chair every two minutes. 

Tsukishima is so visibly frustrated that a vein pops out of his neck that Tadashi’s never seen before. If Tadashi wasn’t sitting between the two of them, he’d be worried for Hinata’s safety a little. 

Kageyama doesn’t even seem to notice how weird Hinata is being. He keeps staring straight ahead at the screen, and Tadashi doesn’t think he’s seen him blink in a solid two minutes. 

The movie is only two hours long. If they can hold out for that time period, Yamaguchi knows he’ll be able to help fix things. Tsukishima still is looking like he might burst as Hinata keeps fidgeting, so Yamaguchi puts his hand on his leg, redirecting Tsukki’s attention to himself. After all, it’s still kind of a date. He still wants to enjoy the fact that Tsukishima made the effort to come, no matter how messy things may be with their friends. And it's sweet, when Tsukki realizes and looks down at him, then pushes their seat divider out of the way and pulls his arm around Tadashi. Though Tsukki isn’t usually one for PDA, it’s pretty dark, their seats are at the very back, and the theatre is mostly empty. Nobody’s watching.

So, Tadashi tries to get comfortable, checking on the boys to his left periodically to make sure that no other monumental, life changing event has occurred between them, and staying close to the boy to his right. He spends a pretty nice two hours like that. And Hinata had been right, Chris Pratt really could never be too old. 

…

  
  


They’re leaving the theatre, going toward the concession stands and the exit, and it does finally seem like the movie distracted Hinata enough that he’s more himself. “And then that big one who’s friends with Chris Pratt was like, dying, and they gave her T-Rex blood. So cool.”

“It was so bad. Nothing made any sense. They’ve fully stopped  _ trying _ at this point. We’re expected to believe in an  _ Indoraptor _ ? What even?” Tsukki just looked annoyed.

“I thought it was cute, though. Owen and Claire obviously belong together. And the little girl was adorable, when they like, adopted her. They’re a whole little family now. That kiss between Owen and Claire was so sweet.” Tadashi didn’t really follow the entire plot, but he thought it was alright.

“Yamaguchi, polar opposites could kiss, and you’d think they were meant to be. They basically left humanity for dead at the end, and you still think they’re all just cute. Stop trying to make everyone soulmates! Sometimes a kiss is just a  _ fucking _ kiss! Not everything is as deep as you want to make it! Not everybody falls in love!” Kageyama snaps suddenly, taking a step towards Yamaguchi, waving his hands around for emphasis. Yamaguchi pauses right where he stands, his heart rate spiking up at being yelled at. He makes eye contact with Hinata, both of them wearing expressions of surprise. 

Yamaguchi feels hot tears start to form behind his eyes and his throat is closing up and his arms feel itchy and his heart is beating too fast and he tastes pennies in the back of his throat. He still hates getting yelled at. So much. His old therapist would call it a product of his childhood bullies and his dad’s short temper. Tadashi just knows it sucks. 

They’re in public, right outside the theatre, in front of the entrance, and he feels anxiety building, that the whole world is watching him get yelled at. And, God, he feels so small. Stupid. Sorry. 

He opens his mouth to apologize, but Tsukishima’s voice comes out first. 

“Don’t fucking yell at him for no reason. You have your own problems and fuck ups, but Yamaguchi hasn’t done shit. Don’t fucking ever talk to him like that.”

“Shut  _ up, _ Tsukishima. It’s none of your business what’s going on in my life. Stop acting like you know  _ shit _ about me.”

Yamaguchi was choking a little and his heart was still beating too hard. “Guys. Please. I’m sorry.”

“You didn’t do anything, don't apologize.  _ He _ owes  _ you _ the apology. I know you love to project all your problems and anger on whoever’ll take it, Kageyama. You fucking yell at Hinata and the rest of the team when you’re mad at yourself. You act real tough when you know people care too much about you to call you out. You’re a little brat, Kageyama.”

“Fuck you, Tsukishima.” Kageyama was red faced. “Fuck you, you’re a little bitch.”

“I actually think it’s more of a bitch move to treat the only people who actually pity you enough to give a shit about you like trash. But  _ I’m _ the bitch for calling you out. Sound logic, you’re as big of a dumbass as ever.”

“You should know about treating people like trash, Tsukishima. You act better than everyone and you’re so cruel to everyone, your own boyfriend is so scared of talking to you that he won’t even ask you to hang out.”

“Shut the fuck up about my boyfriend.” Tsukishima’s voice has reached its peak anger, where it’s not loud or snarky anymore. It’s incredibly serious and deadly. “Maybe if you weren’t so shit of a kisser and an even worse person, you’d have one right now too. But, since you don’t, and you repulse people, don’t speak of things you have no clue about.”

“Tsukki,  _ please _ , just  _ stop _ . Please. I’m sorry for talking about the movie like that. It’s okay, but both of you just please  _ stop _ before you make things worse.” Tadashi hears his own voice pleading through the sound of his heart beating in his ears. He hasn’t had a real anxiety attack in a long time, but he’s on the cusp of one now. He just wants to hide and for everything to be alright.

Tsukishima’s eyes flick down at him for a second, still stone faced and the scary type of angry he gets, when he’s quiet and hits people where it really hurts. But then, he looks at Tadashi again, recognizes the way his breaths are coming short and shallow, and how his hands have started to shake, how his eyes have turned glassy but not teary, and the way his entire body is tensed and tight. 

Tsukki takes Yamaguchi’s hand and squeezes, then pulls him a few steps away from Kageyama.

“Yamaguchi is right. But so was Tsukishima.” Hinata moves and steps in front of Kageyama, finally looking him in the eyes for the first time since Tadashi had seen them that night. “Your problem is with me, not either of them! So stop being an ass about it! If you have something to say to me, you can! And I’m  _ sorry _ , for being the way I am and messing everything up. But you messed up too! The only one who didn’t mess up tonight was Yamaguchi, so you owe him an apology!”

Kageyama’s face finally switches from its red faced anger to a softer, more shocked expression. “Hinata, I-”

“No! Not me! I could care less! Yamaguchi! Now! Or,” He takes a breath, “ Or we can’t even be friends anymore if you treat him like that!”

There’s a long period of silence. Then Kageyama quietly, “Yamaguchi. I really didn’t mean to lash out. I’m sorry for yelling at you.” A harsh look at Tsukishima standing next to him communicates that the apology does  _ not _ extend to him.

“It’s okay. Really. I just. Think I have to go. We have to go.” Tadashi says, as Tsukishima takes his free hand and rubs soothing circles down his back. Tadashi looks at Hinata, “Do you, um, need a ride home?” He’s really asking, “ _ Are you okay to stay with him? Will you two talk now?” _

Hinata looks up at Kageyama, who looks back like a reprimanded child, hands shoved in his pockets. 

“I think Kageyama and I can go together.” Hinata says, but Tadashi mostly hears, “ _ Yes, it’s okay. I can do this now.” _

Tadashi takes a breath. “Okay, then. Bye, um, to both of you. See you on Monday.” Hinata nods.

Tsukki just pulls at Yamaguchi’s hand as he leads him away towards the car. 

They stay silent until it’s too much for Tadashi, sitting in the front seat, reminded of how good he felt just hours ago, and even though he knows logically that it’s all going to be fine, his body reacts how it wants. Tears start streaming down his face, and he whimpers and sniffles as quietly as possible. For some reason, he can never let himself cry during the conflict itself, but after, he feels so pathetic and small, it just happens. 

“It’s okay to let it out, Dashi. You’re alright now. He didn’t mean it, okay?”

“I know, I just don’t like getting yelled at. I have to just learn to deal with it better. You didn’t help, you know, getting angry back just makes things worse.” Tadashi tries to convey annoyance through the tears.

“He’s not allowed to treat you like that and just get away with it. I’m not gonna let you just get hurt by people because you like them. Besides, I didn’t say anything that wasn’t true. And he took it the furthest. He doesn’t know anything about us.”

There’s a pause. Tsukishima’s knuckles are white, gripping the steering wheel. He’s still angry about that, Yamaguchi realizes, wiping away the last few stray tears. “Tsukki, you know that what he said isn’t true. I’ve never said anything like that to anyone. I’m not  _ scared _ of you. You’ve never made me feel like that.”

“I know. I know, I just, I hate him for pretending to know you better than me. For pretending to know how you and me,  _ this _ ,” Tsukishima says, gesturing between them, eyes still on the road, “works. At all. I just, you know, love you and stuff. He can’t pretend to be a part of that, or to understand that.”

“I love you, too...You were right, you know. I wish we hadn’t come. I wish we were in bed, eating snacks and watching a crime show.”

Tsukishima hums. “Maybe they’ll figure their shit out now. It’s Hinata and Kageyama, when have they ever gotten through something without fighting about it first? You might have helped more than you know.”

Still, Tadashi kind of wishes he hadn’t.

“Are you hungry? Let’s go get some dinner, we haven’t had a real meal since like noon.”

Tadashi giggles. “Dinner? Tsukki, it’s like eleven pm.”

“Let’s go get fried chicken or something good. Grab my phone and look up places near us.” 

Tadashi picks up Tsukishima’s phone from the center console, only to find it littered with notifications of calls, texts, and voicemails from Akiteru.

“Um, I think your brother needs something. Should I call him back?”

Tsukishima rolls his eyes. “No.” 

Tadashi does anyways, and puts him on speaker. 

“KEI!” Akiteru’s voice is loud and clear, and Tsukishima winces.

“What do you want?” Tsukki answers in a bored tone.

“Pick up your phone for once, damn it, Kei.”

“I’m busy. What do you want?”

“I’m at home. Forgot my key, and the security system password. I’ve been sitting in my car for like an hour!”

“Why are you home?”

“Why does it matter? To spend quality brother, no-parents time.”

“Huh.”

“Where are you?! Come give me your key.”

“No.”

“You’re a brat.”

“I’ll give you the password.”

“Oh. Alright.”

“I’ll text you so you don’t have to write it down. Bye now.”

“Come home soon, Kei.”

“Fine… Do you want chicken?”

“Yesssssss. Please. Lots.”

“Alright. Bye.” He reaches over and hangs up the phone in Tadashi’s hands.

“So do I have to go home, now? Cuz your brother's home?” Tadashi sets his own phone to display the directions to the fast food drive through.

“Not unless you want to. He won’t snitch. He used to bring girls home all the time when my parents were gone, and I never said anything. Besides, he likes you more than me.”

“That’s not true, Tsukki, don’t say that.”Tadashi scolds.

“Oh I forget it’s the other way around. Were you like eight or nine when you told me you wanted to marry him?”

“Aaaaaaa!” Tadashi squeals and brings his knees to his chest and covers his ears. “Stopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopit. That’s so humilliatinnng.” 

“The first time you met him you said, wow, Tsukki, your brother looks like you but older and cuter!”

“I was like SEVEN!”

“Still, makes me wonder if you’re with me because I’m as close to Akiteru you could get.”

“Stop it!!! Tsukki!” The tips of Tadashi’s ears are getting redder by the second at all the cringey memories of his childhood self simping over Tsukki’s older brother. He takes a breath before jumbling his next words out with incredibly fast speed and low volume, “IonlylikedhimbecausehelookedlikeyouandIthoughtIwasn’tallowedtolikeyou.”

“Huh. Well, that’s the greatest mystery of our relationship answered pretty quickly.” Tsukki pulls into the drive thru. “What do you want?”

…

It’s either late at night or early in the morning, and Yamaguchi’s in his element. He’s warm, and full, and lying on his boyfriend’s chest, cheek pressed to the skin above his heart. Tsukishima’s hands are playing with his hair again, glasses off, hair messy, one of Tadashi’s favorite versions of Tsukki. The TV plays faintly in the background, and the day feels like just another day, now.

When they’d arrived back to the Tsukishima household, Akiteru had been happy to see Tadashi, and had given him a big hug and ruffled his hair. They all ate together, and it made Tadashi appreciate how much the brothers were different, but also similar. Akiteru was outgoing and loud, making easy conversation, while Tsukki was quieter, but more observant. But they had similar ways of knitting their eyebrows together when they were trying to convey annoyance at one another, and they both ate their chicken with honey mustard and a vanilla milkshake, which they’d dip their fries into.

It was only when dinner was over that Akiteru gave them a hard time. “I’m not gonna pretend that I don’t know why one invites significant others to spend the night when parents are gone,” he’d started.

“Oh my god,”Tsukki had cut in. 

“And I’m not gonna pretend to honor Mom’s house rules about this shit. But, be safe, guys.”

Tsukki had already pulled Tadashi halfways up the stairs. “Stop, it Akiteru, you’re not funny.” He’d called back.

His brother had just looked amused and smug as a red faced Yamaguchi said, “Um, good night,”

The only things nagging him slightly in the back of his mind, now, while a centimeter away from sleep, are that he hasn’t gotten a text from Hinata yet, and that eventually, Tsukki and Kageyama have to talk about the things they’d said.

But it was a problem for next day Tadashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to everyone who left kudos and comments, you make me so happy. I really am enjoying writing this very much and will be sad to finish it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everyone is entirely too fluffy.

Tadashi sits in silence at the Tsukishima’s kitchen island, refreshing his phone every ten seconds. Still no texts from Hinata. Tadashi doesn’t want to worry too hard, because he assumes that if anything bad had happened, Hinata probably would have texted immediately. Still, he had thought that if anything good happened, Hinata would have texted immediately then, too. He sighs.

Tsukishima is making eggs on the stove, his back turned from Tadashi, and Akiteru is nowhere to be found. His car had been gone when Tadashi and Tsukki had come downstairs, even though all his things were still around the house. 

Tadashi decides that if he just sits and stares at his phone, his concern will keep building, so he gets up off of the stool he’s been struggling to stay comfortable on, and walks up to Tsukishima, wrapping his arms around his shoulders as best as he can with their height difference.

“Tsukki,” He’d meant to say it in a serious way, but it comes out whiny. 

“Hmmm?” Tsukishima is pretty used to Tadashi’s clinginess in the morning.

“Let me help cook.” Tadashi moves to stand next to the stove and lean against the counter. He knows it’s a request that’s unlikely to be granted, Tsukishima’s not a chef or anything, but he’s a  _ much _ better cook than Tadashi, who once had tried to make a cake from a box mix, and ended up melting a plastic container in the oven and almost burning his house down. Or another time, at Tsukki’s house, he’d managed to somehow confuse strawberry preserves for tomato sauce, and had made a very interesting strawberry garlic pasta.

“No.”

“Tsukishima Kei. Just  _ something _ . I’m bored.”

“Yamaguchi Tadashi. No. I value my taste buds too much. Find something else to do.” Tsukishima doesn’t even have to look at Tadashi when he says, “Stop pouting.”

Tadashi sticks out his tongue and resumes his pouting, still not redirecting Tsukishima’s attention away from the eggs in front of him. “I can make  _ toast _ , Tsukishima. I have the basic skills to survive on my own.”

“You have too much faith in yourself. And I was gonna make pancakes, not toast.” Tsukki turns the stove off and turns to Tadashi, and sighs. “I’ll let you mix the batter and crack the eggs in the bowl.”

Tadashi walks back to the kitchen island across from the stove and lifts himself up on his palms to sit. “One day, I’m gonna cook a five star meal, and you’ll regret treating me like I’m six right now.”

“You  _ are _ six years old in the kitchen. Truly, I feel the need to watch after you and make sure you don’t get hurt.” Still, Tsukki gives Tadashi’s pouting lips a peck.

“Ew, don’t call me six and then do that. That felt illegal.” Tadashi swings his legs as Tsukishima goes and gathers the ingredients he needs.

“Don’t be weird, Tadashi. God.”

“You started it. If you call me a grown up and let me cook I’ll be nicer.”

“You know how you can tell you’re not a grown up? Adults don’t call themselves grown ups.”

Tadashi laughs. He would’ve argued, but truthfully, he doesn’t really want to be grown up just yet. He still doesn’t know what he wants to do with his life or anything about universities or jobs. He only has one single thing, or rather, person, he for sure wants in his future, but he'll keep it to himself for now.

Just then, Tadashi’s phone rings from the other side of the island, and, instead of hopping off and walking around, Tadashi just crawls over to it, thanking god that Tsukki’s mother wasn’t there to see him. 

It’s Hinata.  _ Finally _ .

“Hello?” He greets.

“Tadashi!” Hinata’s voice is loud, but it doesn’t sound overly excited, or overly depressed. It makes Yamaguchi curse modern technology and the fact that he can’t hear Hinata’s tone, or see his expression well.

“Yeah…?”

“Wanna hang out later? We should talk. In person, it’s easier.” Hinata’s voice is still annoyingly not giving any clues. 

“Sure, Hinata. Actually, me and Yachi were going to hang out at my house later anyway. If you don’t care about her hearing, you could come over too?”

“Yeah! That’s cool, Yachi’s cool. When?”

“Like at three-ish.”

“Okay! See you then! Bye, Tadashi!”

He’s already hung up before Tadashi can say bye back. Tadashi never has liked cursing very much, and it’s not really a part of his usual vocabulary. But when he’s left staring at his phone, with no answers or clues, he does whisper hiss, “ _ What the fuck?” _

Maybe Tsukki is right, and Tadashi is being too nosy, but after being drawn in for all this time, hearing Hinata mope about his crush, Yamaguchi feels kind of entitled to know what’s going on. He’s getting both nervous and excited to see his friends again.

“Hinata?” Tsukishima asks.

“Yeah. He hasn’t told me what happened between Kageyama and him yet.”

“You’re gonna see him again? And Yachi?” Tsukishima sounds indifferent, but he looks sort of annoyed.

It makes Tadashi defensive. “Yeah, why?”

“No reason. I just thought you were gonna stay over for a while.”

“I  _ have _ stayed over for awhile. I haven’t been home for like, a whole day now, Tsukki, and I have to shower and change clothes. I was gonna go home after breakfast.”

“I mean, you’ve showered here a lot before, and you can take any clothes you want, I don’t care. You just hang out with Hinata a lot. And you text him more than me. I thought this was gonna be an  _ us  _ weekend with my parents gone and all.” Tsukishima doesn’t have an attitude or anything, but his tone is so matter-of-fact, that it sounds condescending. 

“Hinata’s a good friend. And he texts a lot. It’s not my fault he texts a lot and you don’t as much. And I care about what’s going on in his life so I wanna meet with him. I already had plans for later anyways, so I wouldn’t stay for long either way.”

“Oh great, that’s nice.”

“What, did you want to come?” Tadashi rolls his eyes, knowing Tsukki can’t see him anyways.

“I might’ve.”

“You know that’s a lie. You don’t like dramas, or gossip, or any of the things I do with Yachi and Hinata.”

“Whatever, Tadashi. I just thought you were gonna be here all day, and now, you’re not, so I’m disappointed, okay? That’s all. It’s not an argument or anything.”

Tadashi kind of eases out of the annoyance he’d felt just seconds before. He relaxes and then does honestly feel kind of bad. When Yamaguchi leaves, he’ll get to go and see his friends and have fun. Tsukishima will go to his room, alone, and probably do homework, or watch yet another documentary, or read. Lonely activities. 

“I can come back after. My parents won’t care.” Tadashi offers.

“If you want.” Tsukki doesn’t look at him.

“I want. I’d rather be here than home alone. And, you’re right, we should be taking advantage of an empty house. We don’t get to do that often, who knows when I’ll be allowed to stay over like this again. If your mom ever finds out about this, we might be killed.” Tsukki’s mom was kind of strict, and though Tadashi adored her, and saw her as his second mother, and she loved him like a child, she made him follow the same rules Akiteru’s girlfriends had to follow in high school. 

The second they’d told Tsukki’s parents, there were no more same room sleepovers, they’d had to endure a very traumatizing sex talk together, and Tsukki had a curfew set, but only for when he was at Yamaguchi’s house. In contrast, Tadashi’s dad had given Tsukishima a handshake and talked to him about volleyball, and his mom had shrugged and said, “Oh, high school romance, I remember that. How cute, Tadashi,” and that had been the end of it. It wasn’t that they didn’t care, it was that they were busy people, and liked Tsukishima well enough, and trusted Yamaguchi to take care of himself at this point. It was alright.

Tsukki smiles a little at Tadashi. “Yeah, mom can be... a lot. I don’t actually think my dad cares. He likes that you play volleyball, and he remembers when you were four feet tall, and that’s about it.”

“Your dad is nice. He used to give me candy when I was little, even when I wasn’t allowed. And he calls me ‘son.’”

“I’ve told you, my parents forget you’re not their kid. My whole family likes you more than me.”

“Only because you’re mean to us!” Akiteru’s voice calls, suddenly walking into the kitchen, holding a box of donuts and a drink carrier with coffees in it. “Why’re you sitting like that on the counter, Yamaguchi?”

Yamaguchi realizes that he’s sat cross legged in the smack middle of the island, and quickly moves back to the edge closest to Tsukki.

“Akiteru, shut up. Where’ve you been?” Tsukki asks.

“See?  _ Mean _ , Kei. And I was with friends. You wouldn’t understand, little brother.” Akiteru swings his arm around Kei and chomps down on a doughnut. “Pancakes and eggs? When I had girls over, I’d give them a cup of cereal and send them on their way. Uh, no offense Tadashi.”

“It’s not offensive to him, personally, that you treated your exes badly, Akiteru.” Tsukki rolls his eyes.

“I like cereal.” Tadashi shrugs.

“Hey, never let anyone give you cereal, when you know you deserve a homemade breakfast, Yamaguchi.” Akiteru points at him.

Tadashi snorts. “Is that a metaphor?”

“It can be.” Akiteru winks at him like they’ve shared a private joke, one that Tadashi doesn’t understand.

Tsukishima rolls his eyes, and holds out the bowl of already mixed batter and a whisk to Tadashi. “Here, mix.”

“You already did! And you didn’t even let me crack the eggs!” Yamaguchi feigns annoyance. 

Akiteru snorts. “He probably didn’t want to have pancakes crunchy with shells, Yamaguchi. Everyone knows you can’t cook.”

“I can _ crack eggs _ , I’m not a child!”

...

Yachi gets to Tadashi’s house a little early, so he has some time to tell her about what had happened the previous night, before Hinata gets there.

“Wow, Tadashi, Tsukishima really got mad, huh. Him and Kageyama fighting is not a pretty sight. They’re both so big, and like, scary when they’re mad.”

“Yeah. I don’t think they’d ever like, hit each other, though. Still, it was a stupid fight to begin with. I’m more invested in what Hinata has to say though. It seriously feels like he’s holding out on purpose.”

“Yes! Can he get here any slower?” Yachi was buzzing a little with excitement, and Tadashi couldn’t say that he didn’t feel the same. They’d both been around for almost the whole saga, from the very first, “How do you know what like-liking someone versus just liking someone is?” Hinata had asked. 

Tadashi laughs. “Tsukki says I’m nosy. But at this point I feel somewhat responsible for what happens.”

“We  _ are _ nosy. But Tsukkishima’s the opposite of nosy, so he can’t judge. I don’t think I’ve ever heard him take any interest in other people’s lives.”

“He does, he’s just subtle about it. Him and Kageyama talk way more than you’d think.” Tadashi frowns. “Well, used to talk. They’re gonna need to make up, and they both happen to be incredibly stubborn. I can’t imagine either apologizing.”

“Doesn’t Tsukishima apologize when you fight?” She blushes and quickly stammers, “Oh! Sorry for being nosy again, you don’t have to answer that.”

Tadashi frowns. “We don’t really fight? I mean, not like Kageyama and him, or even Hinata and Kageyama? I don’t really yell at him much, and he’s never yelled at me. But he likes it when I’m assertive. We argue, and then I go home and pout for a while, and he does whatever, and then he texts me the next day like nothing happened. And then, if I bring it up again, he usually will just compromise or let me have my way.”

“That’s cool! I don’t think I could handle being yelled at if I dated someone, either.”

“Yeah, he knows how much I hate it. He yelled at me once before we were dating, over something stupid, and I started crying, and he felt so bad it’s kind of funny now. He panicked so much and started like begging me not to cry.”

“Haha, I can’t really imagine Tsukishima begging for  _ anything _ .” Yachi said, giggling a little.

“Yeah, well, he’s kind of a big baby, he just doesn’t let anyone see.”

“I don’t think we’re talking about the same person anymore, haha, but I guess you would know best.”

“That’s what everyone says.” Tadashi laughs a little. “I swear I’ve gotten asked why I’m with him by everyone who finds out, especially at the beginning. But it’s just that he’s a private person, but he’s honestly so sweet. I’ve known him for forever, and it takes a while, but when he lets you in and cares for you, he shows it.”

Yachi grabs his hand and squeezes. “Yamaguchi that’s so cute!”

Tadashi’s phone buzzes, and he and Yachi make eye contact before he checks it. Hinata is outside, it lets him know. And so he grabs Yachi’s hand, pulls her up from the carpet they’d been sitting on, and dashes to the front door. They’re both giddy.

“HINATA!”Tadashi gives the small redhead a hug when he opens the door.

“Hi!” Hinata grins.

“Hey, Hinata!” Yachi smiles at him as Tadashi pulls him indoors.

“I already caught her up on everything, okay? It’s all you now. Why didn’t you say anything last night, I was worried?” Tadashi rambled, leading them both to his room. “Oh, do you want something to drink or a snack or something?” he says as they pass the kitchen, and move into Tadashi’s room.

“No that’s okay. I had breakfast with my boyfriend.” 

There’s a beat of silence. Then Tadasha hears himself yell out, “HINATA!!!”, and starts jumping up and down.

“I KNEW IT!” Yachi jumps along with Tadashi.

They’ve tired themselves out, jumping and screaming, when they fall back onto Yamaguchi’s twin bed, all lying side by side with their legs hanging off theedge of the bed.

“Okay, we’re calm now. Spill, Hinata.”

“Well. Once Tsukishima and Yamaguchi left yesterday, I was really mad at him, and he was mad, too, but I don’t think it was at me. Tsukishima pushed his buttons yesterday, and he was already on edge about the kiss and stuff. So, I was like, ‘What’s wrong with you, yada yada, you make everything into such a mess because you get so angry, why do you take your anger out on people who didn’t do anything. If you’re gonna be mad at me because I messed up kissing you don’t take it out on others’ And he was like, ‘Hinata, I’m not mad at you!’” Hinata lowers his voice an octave while impersonating Kageyama, but sounds nothing like him.

“And then I was like, ‘Well, I’m mad at you!’ and he goes, ‘I know, that’s why I’m mad,’ and  _ I _ was like, ‘You’re mad because I’m mad?’ and he was all, ‘I’m mad because I made you mad’ and then I got confused,” Hinata’s making very little sense, but Tadashi doesn’t want to interrupt his ramblings.

“And then I was like, screw it, I can be the bigger person,” Hinata says, but then Yachi giggles a little. He shoots her a look. “What?”

“Sorry, Hinata. Just, it’s physically impossible for you to be the bigger person, haha.” 

“You know what I meant! And I’m still growing!” Hinata crosses his arms.

“Keep going, Hinata, what did you say?”

“Well I was like, I might as well say sorry for saying I didn’t like it when he kissed me because that was a lie. So I go, ‘I’m sorry I said I didn’t like it when you kissed me because I did.’ and he’s like ‘You don’t have to pretend just because you know that I like you now.’ and I was like, ‘You like me?!’ and he’s all, ‘Yeah, dumbass that’s usually what kissing means’ and I was like ‘But people don’t usually say they didn’t mean it right after this kiss someone. But if you  _ did _ mean it that means you  _ like _ me.’”

“And then he kept looking at me for a long time. And I told him to tell me in words. And he kept being shy and stubborn and didn’t say anything. So I said again, I was like, ‘Tell me that you like me.’ And he finally goes, ‘I like you’ and he’s staring at the floor, and he won’t look at me. So I grabbed his arm, and said, ‘Bakageyama! I’ve liked you for forever!’ and then he’s like ‘Really?’and I was like, ‘I like like you so much with your stupid face and how good of a setter you are and how smart you can be!’ and all he said was ‘Really?”

“And I said, ‘Duh, really!’ and then, he kissed me again, but this time it was better and then he kept doing it and he stuck his tongue in my mouth which was weird at first but it got cool. God, Yamaguchi, you should have taught me how to kiss cuz I think I was bad at it.”

Yamaguchi stammers, “Hinata what?”

“Not like  _ that _ .” He rolls his eyes. “You guys should have told me how it feels to have someone’s mouth on your mouth and what you’re supposed to do and stuff.”

“I wouldn’t know, Hinata!” Yachi says, blushing.

“You guys watch so much romance TV, you should have figured it out and warned me. And Yamaguchi has experience!”

“Okay, point made, Hinata, kissing is weird. What happened after you made out on a public street?”

“Well I was hungry, so I told him, and he was like, okay there’s a restaurant down the street, so we went and got noodles, and I was like, ‘So, what now?’ and he said he didn’t know. So, I did what Yamaguchi said, and I was like, ‘Well, I don’t want to be just a guy you kiss. Or your friend. I want to be your boyfriend.’ and then he was all, ‘Okay, that’s what I want.’ and then, we just talked about normal stuff and the movie. Then he walked me home from the bus stop and he gave me another kiss and said that we should get breakfast and go running in the morning, so this morning we raced to a restaurant.”

“Hinata, I’m so happy for you! It’s been a long time coming!” Yachi smiles at him sweetly.

“Yeah, I’m glad you guys finally figured everything out.” Tadashi adds.

“Me, too.” Hinata sighs. “It also feels like, now what? I dunno what it means to be a boyfriend.”

“It’s basically being a best friend, but you get to kiss him and you don't feel embarrassed about cuddling.” Yamaguchi supplies. 

“See, you say these things, but I can’t imagine for the life of me what Tsukishima would look like  _ cuddling _ .” Hinata says with a level of disgust. “And, it feels like it should be more than that.”

“Hinata, really, it’s about falling in love. Everything else will come after. So, you spend time together and get to know one another even more, and then you find yourself one day realizing that you don’t care as much about whether or not dinosaurs had feathers as he does, but you’re going to watch the movie anyways because he likes it and you like it when he’s happy. Or you realize how happy he really gets when he blocks a difficult spike and he gives you the tiniest smile. And you’re constantly struggling to find something else to say besides that you love him and want to love him forever.”

“That’s so  _ romantic _ , Yamaguchi.” Yachi sighs. “I’m going to be single forever.”

“You guys are being sappy.” Hinata picks himself up off of the bed. “Come on, let’s do something.”

“Animal crossing!” Yachi says excitedly, getting up as well. 

…

It’s almost seven when Yamaguchi walks out of his house with Yachi. There’s a bus stop next to Tsukishima’s house, and if they walk fast enough, she’ll be right on time for the next bus home. 

“So beyond Hinata’s crazy love life, what’s been going on in the life of Yamaguchi?” She asks, bumping into him softly.

“I dunno. Nothing much. Starting to worry about university applications next year. Volleyball. Homework. Tsukki. Parents stuff. But it’s been like that for a long time now.”

“Do you ever get bored? My life feels the same so often, minus when you guys actually play or when I have fun things to do for the club.”

“I guess. But it’s also easy. And I feel like there’s slow progress in every aspect of my life. The more I do it, the better it is.”

“Yeah. At the start of this year I was so freaked out about Kiyoko leaving me alone with the job, but now I feel like I have it under control.”

“Yeah, and you have all those thirsty first-years calling you cute just like she did.”

“What?! Who?” Yachi exclaims, blushing.

“I’d tell you but Tanaka and Noya might kill me. They’re protective over you.”

“I can’t believe I used to think Kiyoko was so cool for all the attention she got from the boys!” She laughs. “She was cool for better reasons, but they’re a little insane.”

“Yeah. Still, it’s gonna be so weird when this next class graduates. It’ll be just us. I like the new first years and all, but that team we had last year was something else. Sometimes I still think I’m gonna have Suga scold me every time I don’t drink enough water or something.”

They hear the bus coming before they see it, and the stop is still a block away. Yamaguchi gives Yachi a quick glance before they both start booking it as fast as possible to the stop.

They get there out of breath, but a millisecond before the bus does. Yachi gives Tadashi a quick hug as a goodbye, then boards the bus, leaving him alone on the sidewalk.

He’s knocking on Tsukki’s front door, feeling a little scared. He’d forgotten to scrub off whatever Yachi had done on his face with her little brushes and powders, and now he’s scared Tsukki will think he’s weird. It’s mostly just for fun, and Hinata will sometimes let Yachi play makeover with him, too, and there’s no harm done or anything. Still, Yamaguchi’s never worn it outside of his own room before.

Akiteru’s the one to open the door, and he does a little double take. “Yamaguchi! I like the new look. Badass.” He says, pointing at his own eyes in reference to the dark stuff around Yamaguchi’s. “Kei’s in the kitchen, go tell him you’re here so he’ll chill. He’s been in a mood since your guys’ other friend came by. The setter.”

“Kageyama was here?!” Yamaguchi asks, a little confused and concerned.

“I guess. Medium height, black hair, angry looking.”

“Oh, okay. Um, I’ll go find Tsukki now. Thanks, Akiteru.”

Tsukishima’s at the kitchen table eating a bag of chips and watching a video on his phone, with headphones on. He doesn’t hear Yamaguchi walk up behind him, so Tadashi puts his hand on his shoulder. Tsukki startles, and nearly hits Tadashi, resulting in Tadashi dodging him, and falling on his butt.

Tsukki is quick to help him up.

“Well, hi I guess,” Tadashi says, rubbing his tailbone.

“Sorry. You scared me.” Tsukishima hasn’t let go of his hand as he stares at Yamaguchi’s face for a few seconds longer than normal. “You look pretty. Did you do that?”

Tadashi blushes. “No, I let Yachi use me like a doll, haha. She’s pretty good at this stuff though.”

“Yeah, you look nice. Well, like, different, but a cool different.”

“Better?” Tadashi laughs nervously again.

“No, just different. You’re always pretty.” Tsukki doesn’t even hesitate, and he sounds so smooth when he says it, that it makes Tadashi blush even harder.

“Stop staring at me,” he whines, and covers his face with his hands. “You’re freaking me out.”

“Fine, no more compliments for Tadashi, I guess.” Tsukishima sits back down.

“Yes, more compliments for Tadashi. Just stop staring at Tadashi.” Yamaguchi takes the chair next to him. 

“What am I gonna compliment if I can’t look at you?”

“Personality, meanie.”

“Your personality sucks. Haven’t I told you? I’m only with you because you’re hot. That’s it. I’ve pretended to be your friend for the past nine years because I thought you were hot.”

“And I pretended to like you so I could get closer to your brother, then, meanie. Our relationship is fake.”

“Oh, he’s right here, in his room let’s go tell him.” Tsukishima goes to grab Yamaguchi by the waist, and right as Yamaguchi realizes what’s about to happen and takes two steps to back away, Tsukishima’s hoisting him up in a fireman’s carry, and Tadashi is filled with dread.

“Tsukki! NO! I WAS KIDDING, STOP!”

“But I thought you said you liked him. I wouldn’t stop you from true love.” 

“TSUKISHIMA KEI! PUT ME DOWN!” They’re getting closer and closer to Akiteru’s room as they make their way up the stairs, which, Yamaguchi thinks, is very unsafe.

“I will put you down, I’m just helping you to go make your confession.” Tsukishima has the nerve to laugh as they reach the top of the stairs.

“TSUKKI! You already know why I said those things as a kid! Now PUT ME DOWN!”

Tadashi squeezes his eyes shut as they get dangerously close to Akiteru’s room, he hears the sound of a doorknob turning, and then,

He gets unceremoniously dumped on a bed.  _ Kei’s _ bed. In his room.

Tadashi scowls. “That was mean. Don’t tell your brother I used to like him, or I might never come to your house ever again for fear of seeing him.”

“I bet he already knows, Dashi. You were nine. You weren’t as subtle as you thought.”

“No, don’t tell me, I’ve blocked those memories.” 

Tsukki sits up against the headboard, and pulls Yamaguchi closer until he can gently maneuver Tadashi’s head onto his lap.

“Akiteru told me that Kageyama stopped by,” Tadashi says as Tsukki starts playing with his hair.

“Yeah. He wanted to talk about last night.”

“What’d you say?”

“Well he said he was sorry about yelling at you and he understood why I came at him. So I said that I went too far when I said some things.”

“And that’s it? It’s all good now?”

“Yeah. You overcomplicate things. Shit should be that easy. And he told me he got with Hinata.” Tsukki says nonchalantly.

“When did he come over?”

“Like right after you left. Noon, maybe.”

“Unbelievable.”

“Why?”

“You knew they were dating before I did and you didn’t text?!” Yamaguchi exclaims, tilting his head up to look at Tsukishima.

“I thought you knew already,” Tsukki laughs lightly.

“I had to wait three more hours than you. Stupid.” Tadashi rolls his eyes.

“Did you eat already?” Tsukki changes the subject. 

“Not really. I had lunch.”

“Let’s steal leftovers from the fridge and go on the roof,” Tsukki says. “It’s sunset in a minute.”

It’s romantic, really, and soft in a way no one would see coming, when they sit on the roof of the Tsukishima’s two story house, and watch the sunset. Tadashi has  _ the _ feeling again, of being so happy he might burst. Sometimes he gets caught up in the thought, that this really is his life, and not a daydream he imagined as he pined over his best friend when he was fourteen. It’s too much. The sun is warm, their skin is warm, and his heart is so full. 

“Tsukki, you’re definitely wrong.” Tadashi says, watching the pink sky.

“What am I wrong about?”

“How life works. You don’t just peak and then get sad forever. You get happy and sad and every feeling that exists. And you could die whenever.”

“That’s a lot less simple.”

“Yeah, but it’s better. Do you remember when we met?”

“Yeah.”

“If I wasn’t at my worst then, I don’t think I would have tried so hard to be your friend. And if I wasn’t at my best when you kissed me, maybe we’d be more of a mess at getting together than Kageyama and Hinata. And if we didn’t have medium moments, the ones like these wouldn’t feel so good.”

“Like these?”

“Like when I feel like I’m gonna cry because I’m so happy. And I can’t get out of my head because it feels fuzzy. Don’t you get them?”

“It’s different for me. But I’m happy.” That’s good enough for Tadashi to throw himself into Tsukki’s lap, and hook his chin onto Tsukki’s shoulder. 

“You’re missing the sky, Dashi,” Tsukki says, but hooks his arms around him anyways. 

“I don’t care. I like it here too much.”

“You’re special. You’re the only person, you know. You’re the only one who’s different.”

“I hope so.” Tadashi revels in the feeling of the words. There’s nothing like being loved by Tsukishima. On knowing he’s the only one with this type of relationship. Who sees him like this.

Tsukki just holds him. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all self indulgent fluff, sorry. I kind of want to make this into a series, just for fun. Or maybe write a longer fic that follows them through 2nd or 3rd year. I love these boys a lot. Thank you everyone who leaves kudos and comments. Love you all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever, so it probably sucked. But. I have a whole bunch of respect for fic writers now. This shit takes forever. And it's hard. I'm gonna try and update every few days. :) If you liked this please tell me. If you didn't please tell me how to improve. Thank you. :)


End file.
